The World At It's Knees
by JessAngelus
Summary: A rewrite of ‘The Prom’. Buffy reacts a little differently to the breakup. When I say a little I mean ALOT. If you don't like Vamp Buffy don't read this story. Yay! Chap. 6 up!
1. Chapter 1

**The World At Its Knees**

Chapter 1?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even this plot cuz it starts off in one of the original episodes. The Joss demon owns them. Dammit! Just don't sue. I'm broke any way.

Pairings: Buffy/Angel, Buffy/Oz, Willow/Xander, Willow/Oz

Spoilers: Everything in Btvs is fair game. But 'The Prom' especially.

Rating: Pg-13 just to be on the safe side. Violence, language, but nothing too extreme.

Summary: A rewrite of 'The Prom'. Buffy reacts _a little_ differently to the breakup.

Warning: This is kinda angsty. I don't really like to write angst but I just had to do this.

Distribution: sure take it just let me know where it is.

Feedback: Feel free to tell me how crappy this is.

A.N.: This starts off at the sewer scene in 'the prom'. I use some lines from the actual episode. I wrote this ages ago but I never posted it.

**Angel: **"I've been thinking about our future. And the more I do, the more I feel like us, you and me being together, is un fair to you."

**Buffy: **"Is this about what the mayor said? Because he was just trying to shake us up.

**Angel:** "He was right."

**Buffy: **"No. No, he wasn't. He's the bad guy."

**Angel: **" You deserve more. You deserve something outside of demons and darkness. I mean, you should be with someone who can take you into the light, someone who can make love to you."

**Buffy:** "I don't care about that."

**Angel:** " You will. And children."

**Buffy: **"Children? Can you say jumping the gun? I kill my goldfish."

**Angel: **"Today, but you have no idea how fast it goes, Buffy. Before you knowit you'll want it all—a normal life--

**Buffy: **"I'll never have a normal life."

**Angel: **"Oh, right. You'll always be a slayer, but that's all the more reason why you should have a real relationship instead of this-- this freak show."

That struck Buffy to the core. She could have sworn her heart stopped beating and cracked apart. How was she still alive?

**Angel:** Seeing the look of anguish on her face he realized how he sounded. "I-I didn't mean that."

**Buffy:** "I'm gonna go."

**Angel: **"I'm sorry. All right, Buffy. You know how much I love you. It kills me to say this."

**Buffy:** "Then don't. Who are you to tell me what's right for me? You think I haven't thought about this?

**Angel:** "Have you? Rationally?"

**Buffy: **"NO! No, of course not. I'm just some swoony little schoolgirl, right? God' I am so sick of every one telling me how to live my life, to be the Buffy they want me to be. But you are the last person I ever expected this from!

**Angel:** "Buffy--

**Buffy: **"No! You don't wanna be with me _FINE_! But don't expect me to do what you or anyone else in 'the Buffy's life committee' say! This is my damn life and I'm gonna live however the hell I want. Whether you're part of it is up to you. But I'm done."

Buffy turned and stormed out, leaving a miserable Angel behind her.

She stomped down the streets of Sunnydale muttering angrily to herself. " This is my damn life, and he thinks he can just tell me how I should be living, tell me about the bright future I should have. What the hell does he know? He's gonna live forever. I don't have that long nor do I want a life that he's not in. Every one thinks that just because he's a vampire and I'm human that we can't work out." Hmm. There's a thought… That bastard thinks I'm just gonna sit by and let every one else decide my future, well they've got another thing coming.

With that though in mind she took off running towards Willie's. In the words of Angelus "Things are about to get very interesting."

Angel walked back to the mansion in deep thought. Had he done the right thing; he wondered. Will she hate him for this? Will he be able to live without her? More importantly, will Buffy be ok? He really didn't know.

He entered the mansion and stared into the flames of the hearth feeling the full weight of his loss. She was his everything. His world. What would he do without her?

And for the rest of the night, he brooded.

She walked through the door of Willie's bar, stake firmly in hand. She wondered briefly, if she should have gone home and changed. Oh well too late now.

The minute Willie saw her, his eyes went wide.

"Don't worry Willie I'm not here to beat you up. Actually it's the vamps I need to talk to."

"Why the hell would we wanna talk to you, slayer?" one vamp yelled.

"Cuz I've got an offer worth your wild. And I think you're a pretty smart vamp. Must be, I haven't staked you yet. Seems I only stake the stupid ones." She replies exasperated.

"Yeah an offer, to which one of us you can stake first." The vamp snapped.

" No actually I'm talking about me not hunting ever again, not demons anyway. Hey, you seem like you got guts. You don't fear me like others do."

" I don't fear anything." He growled.

" Don't get too cocky or I'll change my mine about choosing you."

" Choosing me for what?"

" Willie, if you ever repeat any of this, believe me when I say, I will kill you!

What's your name vamp?"

"Cyrus."

" Cyrus. I want you to sire me Cyrus. Turn me."

All the patrons had been listening attentively and gasped at her last statement.

"What! Ha, that's funny. How stupid do you think I am? You might as well ask me to walk into the sun. I'd be a hell of a lot safer."

"I'm not joking! But there is a catch. You can't tell any one about this. You've gotta keep your slayer trophy kill a secret. Other than that you're home free. I'll even put my stake down. You can give it to your buddy over there for safe keeping."

"If you wanna be turned, why doesn't your pet Angelus do it?"

"This has nothing to do with him. And he's not my pet. And frankly if he ever finds out before I want him to, I'll forget what I said and I'll kill every one in here. There are my terms. Take 'um or leave 'um. I kind of need an answer n-

"I'll do it". He interrupted quickly. "They say slayers blood is better than any other. You wanna do it now?"

"Yes I do." She replied. "Willie I meant what I said. Not one word. I want it to be a surprise for those assholes."

"You got it. Not o-one word slayer. I-I'll take it too my grave." He said not even attempting to hide his terror

"You!" she pointed to the vamp that was sitting next to Cyrus " Take a couple of friends and go keep an eye on Angel and the rest of the of them. The kids and my soon-to-be-ex watcher and make sure they stay far away from here! I don't want them ruining our plans.

Oh, and if you're spotted they'll kill you. Or Angel will anyway. "

"Who died and made you queen!" the second vamp snapped angrily. He didn't like being given orders.

"You will if you don't get your ass out of here and do as I say!" she growled back.

The vamps immediately left to go and accomplish their task. It was obvious that even as a fledgling, she would be a really powerful master vampire. The hellmouth was in for quite a ride.

As she watched their retreating backs, she turned and led Cyrus to a private room in the back of the bar where she would be turned.

Angel had a bad feeling that something was going to happen. Something was very wrong. He needed to go check on Buffy.

He left the mansion and in his hurry to get to Buffy, he didn't notice that he was being followed.

When he arrived at her house. He lurked outside and saw that she wasn't home_. She's probably patrolling, but if she's in the same mood she was this afternoon then she might just stake me if she saw me watching her._ He thought grimly. So he turned and headed back to the mansion.

Buffy's eyes snapped open. She was lying on a cot in the back of Willi's bar. She tried to sit up but collapsed back down when a shot of pain surged through her body.

" Easy little one…" Cyrus soothed. " It'll only hurt for a minute."

Buffy gritted her teeth against the pain and forced herself to stand. She was shaky at first but it soon subsided.

"How do you feel?"

"Hungry…" vamp Buffy replied. " Different. Everything's so bright so loud… smells different." She was confused, yet she felt an anger that she didn't know the source of. She looked at the brown haired vampire. This was her sire. She had asked him to turn her. It was as if her brain snapped into place and everything became clear.

Slayer. Vampire. Sire. Childe. Hunt. Kill. Torment. Destruction. Love. Hate. Soul. Buffy. Mom. Giles. Willow. Xander. Cordelia. Angel. Angel. Angel. Angel. Angel. Soul. Love. Hate. Passion. Curse. Betrayal. Leave. Angel. Mate… Eternity.

All of these things made sense to her all at once. Buffy walked over to her sire and plunged a stake into his heart. As his ashes settled, an evil grin broke out on her face. Her sire had to die because he was above her. He was her sire and she would have been expected to respect him, answer to him. She answered to no one. With a new air of confidence, the new vampire walked out or the back room and into the main area of the bar. When she entered the patrons fell silent. She sniffed the air and smelled the intoxicating mixture of excitement, fear, and alcohol.

She walked farther in and spotted the vampire she had seen earlier with her now dead sire.

"Why so quiet?" she asked smirking. "I'd have thought you'd throw a party, now that you've got the slayer off your hands. Yeah I know another one will be called soon but by the time she gets here it'll be all over, won't it."

"What are you talking about? What'll be over? " Some random vamp asked.

"This town. We're gonna run it ragged. There's another slayer here already but she's evil and she's a push over. I'll kill her soon enough."

"Tough talk for a fledgling."

"I'm no ordinary fledgling. I'll prove that to you soon enough."

"Where Cyrus?"

"Hell."

"What? You killed him! He was your sire! I knew we shouldn't have trusted you!"

"Oh stop whining, he didn't feel a thing. I won't be killing any more of you, I promise. You know, unless you disobey my orders."

"Your not master! You take orders not give them!"

No one even saw her move. She was across the room with him slammed against the wall, he forearm pressing into his throat.

"That mouth of your is gonna get you into trouble real soon! You don't quite get it so I'll explain. I am a vampire. I was the slayer. The slayer died when I died, and when I rose again, so did she. So I have my slayer powers and my vamp powers. What does that make me?… hmm? Oh sorry I guess you can't speak."

She dropped him to the floor.

"Now what does that make me?"

"A bitch."

"Yes but a powerful bitch. More powerful than you. Any of you. You can't stop me so you might as well join in the fun."

"Bill she's right." Another vamp told him

"Yeah I know. Ok _master_ what's the plan?"

"Be patient. We'll have to take out the white hats, and quickly so they don't try and stuff a soul in me. That's first priority. But before that, I'm thinking we celebrate."

"What did you have in mind."

"A massacre, of course. Not here though. Someplace bigger. Get a car, we're going on a trip."

Bill and another vamp named Steven left to get a car. They returned soon after and Buffy and her new gang consisting of : Bill, Steven, Jason, and Inigo, drove off.

"So, were is this massacre going to take place?"

"L.A."

"Excellent."

Ok that was it. First chapter done! I had the second chapter done on paper but my mom put it in the trash before I could type it! Anyway please tell me what you think. Should I continue it?


	2. Chapter 2

**The World At Its Knees**

Chapter 2?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even this plot cuz it starts off in one of the original episodes. The Joss demon owns them. Dammit! Just don't sue. I'm broke any way.

Pairings: Buffy/Angel, Other pairings will follow.

Spoilers: Everything in Btvs is fair game. But 'The Prom' especially.

Rating: Pg-13 just to be on the safe side. Violence, language, but nothing too extreme.

Summary: A rewrite of 'The Prom'. Buffy reacts _a little_ differently to the breakup.

Warning: This is kinda angsty. I don't really like to write angst but I just had to do this.

Distribution: sure take it just let me know where it is.

Feedback: Feel free to tell me how crappy this is. Hugs! I love my reviewers!

Angel stood staring into the flames of his fireplace. He was trying to clear his mind but he couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. Suddenly he heard a twig snap right outside in the garden. He caught the sent of a vampire in the air and ran outside. He spotted the intruder and grabbed him by the throat slamming his against the wall.

"Who are you?" He growled shifting into vamp face.

The vamp just growled and struggled in the other vampire's grasp.

"I said…" He slammed him against the wall again. "Who are you?"

"None of your business!"

"Wrong answer!" Wham! "Let's try another one. Why were you watching me?"

"Cuz you're so pretty." The vamp answered sarcastically.

"Aw, thanks." Wham! "But I don't think that's the reason. Start talking before I get angry. Trust me you don't wanna see me angry."

"I'll see you weeping soon enough." He snapped. "The once so great Angelus will be reduced to less than the whelp you are now!"

Wham!

"Really? By you? Cuz I could rip your head clean off right now." He growled. "Now stop wasting my time and answer the damn question! Why. Were. You. Watching. Me?"

"Cuz I was told to. Can't have you getting in the way."

"Who sent you? Can't be too powerful if the minions don't even know how not to get caught."

"Oh you'd be surprised. You will be surprised."

Wham! "Just tell me who sent you."

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Are you working for the Mayor cuz I well acquainted with him."

"Oh the Mayor is the least of your problems. You and the white hats won't know what hit you."

This statement caught Angel off guard and his griped slacked enough for the vamp to make his escape.

Now there's something worse than the Mayor? Oh boy. I have to warn Buffy. Will she even listen? I have to try…

He set out to find Buffy but once again failed to locate her so he went to Giles instead.

Giles opened the door and was surprised to see Angel standing on the other side.

"Angel, what brings you by?"

"Sorry to disturb you but this is important. Can I come in?"

"Of course." Angel steps in and closes the door behind him.

"So what is it Angel? Is Buffy hurt?"

"No, no. nothing like that. Um…a vamp was watching me tonight. Said he was ordered to. Now this was not a fledgling, this was a strong vamp, kinda stupid but strong vamp that willingly joined up with some new power. There's something else out there, besides the mayor. This vamp said it more dangerous than the mayor and that it was coming after us. I went to go find Buffy but no luck there so I figured I tell you what…" He trailed off as he noticed another vampire lurking in Giles' window. He sprang to the window and opened it and grabbed the vamp by the throat before it could move.

"Giles, where's your chains? I think we're about to get a little more information."

"I'll get them."

Soon the vamp was chained up in Giles' bathtub.

"SO why are you watching Giles?"

Silence.

"Who are you?"

"None of your damn business!"

"Ok I caught one of your buddies watching me tonight. He said he was ordered to keep an eye on me. Were you told the same?"

"That rat bastered is gonna pay dearly or opening his yap. I won't be so stupid. I rather die than see her plans fail."

"Her?"

"You'll get no more out of me! You would do well to change sides Angelus. She'd have more mercy if you came willingly. Either way you'll join us. Enjoy your lack of pain while you can cuz I'm telling you now soon you won't be able to stop screaming. Before and after your soul is gone!"

"Jeez! Why does everyone want my soul gone! I like it better where it is!"

"Ah, but she doesn't."

"She who?"

"You'll find out soon enough. No need to worry about that."

"How about I stake you, as a message to her? Think she'll get the picture then?"

"Go ahead stake me! Won't help though. I got spotted and that's my fault. Her plans shouldn't be disrupted because of my slip up. Kill me!"

"Ok" Angel plunged the stake into his chest and he turned to dust.

"Well so much for info. I wonder if anyone is watching the others."

"You should go and find out." Giles told him.

"Yeah. I'll go now."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Buffy spotted a movie theater where she used to go with her friends. She smirked as she got an idea.

"Pull into the movie theater. I'm in the mood for dinner and a show."

The group of vamps walked into the theater after Buffy chose what movie to start with. They spread out along the back row sitting in between couples. Buffy signaled for them to start feeding.

By the time the movie had ended and the lights were turned on every person in the room was dead. The vamps made their way to the next movie. When they left every person in the entire theater had been killed and the floor and windows were smeared with their blood. I the center of the lobby floor was written "A new master has risen and she shall bring the world to its knees!"

Buffy and her gang were walking along the street when she spotted her father sitting in a coffee shop. She whispered something to one of her minions and he quickly left only to return moments later with bags of supplies. After giving instruction she and her minions snuck around the outside of the shop, hiding things in the cracks of the brick.

Buffy stood at the door and waved to her father. He looked startled to see her. Before he could say anything she left.

The blond master vamp signaled to her minions and one of them pressed a button and they all ran. Within second the coffee shop exploded taking surronding stores with it. The vampires' laughter could be heard miles away.

0o0o0o0o0o

Angel rushed through the door of Giles' apartment startling the British man.

"Angel-"

"Turn on the TV. Now!"

Giles quickly turned on his TV.

"…One hundred and thirty seven people were found dead at the third street cinema at 1:25 this morning. Causes of death vary. Investigators have concluded that all the deaths were homicides. In other new: A café was reported to have been bombed last night. The explosion engulfed several of the surrounding stores killing everyone inside."

"Giles, this is getting serious. I don't think the mayor is behind any of this. This is something making its presence known. Whatever it is, it's just getting started."

"Yes, I agree. Have you spoken to Buffy?"

"No. I never found her. I checked her house before I came here and she wasn't there. I just hope nothing happened to her…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Alright. The next chapter will be up soon. This chapter took me longer than I expected. Sorry. Anyway Review! Review! Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**The World At Its Knees**

Chapter 3?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even this plot cuz it starts off in one of the original episodes. The Joss demon owns them. Dammit! Just don't sue. I'm broke any way. Oh and I don't own 'Ghost of you' that belongs to My Chemical Romance

Pairings: Buffy/Angel, Other pairings will follow.

Spoilers: Everything in Btvs is fair game. But 'The Prom' especially.

Rating: Pg-13 just to be on the safe side. Violence, language, but nothing too extreme.

Summary: A rewrite of 'The Prom'. Buffy reacts _a little_ differently to the breakup.

Warning: This is kinda angsty. I don't really like to write angst but I just had to do this.

Distribution: sure take it just let me know where it is.

Feedback: Feel free to tell me how crappy this is. Hugs! I love my reviewers!

Buffy and her new gang had checked into a nice hotel in LA and had eaten several of the guests by the time the sun was up. Now they were sitting in Buffy's suite discussing plans.

"Ok taking out those white hats are priority. I know from experience how annoyingly resourceful they can be. I wait to long and I'll be stuck with a soul. Can't have that. So question is: which ones to kill and which ones to turn?"

"That little witch could be of use if you turned her." Steven spoke up.

"No. Can't do that because she knows the curse. If she turns against us she could be dangerous. Giles as well."

"What are you going to do about Angelus?" Inigo asked.

"I think I'll play with him a bit. I'm going to remove his soul of course but not right away. I'll kill most of the others first. Though we'll have to be careful once he finds out about me. He's a powerful warrior and if he decides that he's gonna kill me things could get…bad. I don't fear him or anything but I am cautious. Now the other…I won't turn Cordelia, I hate her and she will die a slow painful death, Oz on the other hand…well I've always had sort of a thing for Oz. I'll turn him. Xander dies. Yeah I guess Oz is the only one I'll be turning."

"Sounds good. When do we start?" Jason asked.

"We head back to Sunnydale at sundown. Oz will be our first target."

0o0o0o0o0o

"Angel, will you stop pacing! You're making my dizzy!"

"Can't help it Giles. I'm always restless in the daytime. Add that to my worrying about Buffy and you've got a pacing vampire."

"I'm sure we'll find her."

"If something happened to her I…" He sighed and looked down. "The last thing we did was fight. I…I broke up with her. Told her she deserved better, that I couldn't give her the life she would want. She didn't take it too well. screamed at me and stormed off. If that's the last time I speak to her I don't think I could live with myself. The fact that she could be lying dead somewhere makes it all so pointless."

"Oh Angel, I had no idea. Well…do you think maybe she just ran off and just needs some time alone? I mean after…you know…she ran off for six months. I'm sure she'll be back soon."

"I hope you're right Giles. But honestly…I've got a bad feeling."

0o0o0o0o0o

"Oz I'm so worried about Buffy. What if something happened to her?"

"Willow, Buffy is a powerful girl. She can take care of herself. I'm sure she's fine."

"I hope so."

"Willow calm down ok." Oz moved to sit behind his girlfriend and began to massage her shoulders. Willow leaned her head back till it rested on his chest. In all honesty Oz was worried about Buffy as well but he had to be strong for Willow so he didn't show it. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head and murmured an I love you into her hair. Willow smiled up at him and he leaned down and kissed her softly.

0o0o0o0o0o

Later that night…

Oz walked out of Willow's house to where he had parked his van down the street so her parents wouldn't see it. He was a few feet away from it when he sensed someone behind him. He turned and came face to face with…

"Buffy…you scared me. Where have you been? Everyone has been worried about you. There's a new big bad doing some damage and Giles and Angel were trying to find you."

"Oh…I'm sorry. I needed to get away for a little while. Angel and I broke up and…" Buffy broke off with a sob.

"Oh Buffy I didn't know. I'm sorry. Here do you need a ride? I could take you to Giles…"

"Yes, thank you."

"No problem."

They got in his van and Oz drove off. As soon as he was far away from Willow's house Buffy turned on his radio and turned it up loudly.

At the end of the world 

_Or the last thing I see_

_You are… never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_Could I?_

_Should I?_

_And all the things that you never ever told me_

_And all the smiles that are ever ever…ever_

_Get the feeling that you're never all alone_

Buffy waited till Oz had reached a stop light then showed her true face and before he could react she sunk her fangs into his jugular and drank deeply. His blood tasted a bit off because of him being a werewolf but she ignored it. When she heard his heart slow she pulled her fangs out and bit her wrist and held it to his mouth. He resisted at first but once he had the first taste he couldn't deny his craving for more and was soon drinking greedily. When his heart stopped completely she signaled to one of the minions outside to get in the car. He quickly moved Oz to the back seat and got in and drove off.

And I remember now At the top of my lungs in my arms She dies She dies… 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o "Ok Jason, where're we headed? Never really thought about were we'd go once we got back to Sunnydale." They were still in Oz's van driving down the highway. Only Jason, Buffy, and a dead Oz were in the van. The rest of the minions were in another car trailing behind them. 

"I know. And don't worry about it master. Got it covered."

"Good. Thank you. You know Jason you're one of my favorites. You're so skilled but you're not arrogant. I like that. I think that I can come to count on you. You won't prove me wrong will you?"

"No master. Tha- thank you master." The black haired vampire was taken aback by her words. From the time she rose to now she had been nothing but cruel and harsh, which wasn't a bad thing considering she was an evil, soulless, master vampire, but now she had given him a compliment. Wow.

Buffy seeing the surprise on his face said: "Don't look so shocked. I'm not just a bitch you know."

He only nodded.

"So how long till this one rises?"

"Probably another day or so. You rose quickly but I think that had something to do with the slayer thing. Oz was a werewolf but I don't think that'll effect his vampirism much. He might just be extra aggressive around the full moon or something."

"Hmm. Alright then."

"Which of the white hats will we go after next?"

"Cordelia. She's not much of a threat but I think we should thin the herd. Then we'll go after…Willow. She's probably the most dangerous, you know besides Giles and Angel."

"When are we taking down Angelus?"

"Before Giles. I'd do it sooner but I want to torture him a bit. I know I can't take away his soul like I did the last time. He'd know immediately that I was a vamp and that would blow everything. I have to find someone to remove it magically. But first I'll have o teach him a lesson about telling me what to do. I'm thinking something along the lines of chaining him up, locking him in a cellar and beating him regularly. I don't wanna do any real damage to him. I need him well. I plan on making him my mate. Though I haven't really thought that out yet. I do want to have my time with Oz of course and maybe with you…but who knows. Maybe he'll be my mate and I just won't stay faithful, I know he won't. oh I don't know I'm just thinking out loud. I won't know what will happen with Angelus till it happens…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ok I was going to make this chapter longer but I think I killed enough people for one chapter. Review Please! Luv ya!


	4. Chapter 4

**The World At Its Knees**

Chapter 4?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even this plot cuz it starts off in one of the original episodes. The Joss demon owns them. Dammit! Just don't sue. I'm broke any way.

Pairings: Buffy/Angel, Other pairings will follow.

Spoilers: Everything in Btvs is fair game. But 'The Prom' especially.

Rating: Pg-13 just to be on the safe side. Violence, language, but nothing too extreme.

Summary: A rewrite of 'The Prom'. Buffy reacts _a little_ differently to the breakup.

Warning: This is kinda angsty. I don't really like to write angst but I just had to do this.

AN: Sorry I took so long updating. I've been busy.

Feedback: Feel free to tell me how crappy this is. Hugs! I love my reviewers!

AN: Warning this chapter is not very BA. Sorry. It'll be more BA in future chapters when Angel loses his soul but before then nope. This is not a "Good guys save the day and everyone's happy" kinda story. Just so where clear.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Giles!" Angel called out as he entered the Englishman's apartment.

"Oh Angel. Good you're here. Any word on Buffy?"

"Nothing. I checked Willy's to see if he knew anything but apparently he's skipped town. I'm trying so hard to believe it's just a coincidence but I really don't think it is."

"And you don't think this has anything to do with the Mayor?"

"No I really don't. I mean Faith could have done something but Buffy is a better fighter than Faith. I'm near panicking, Giles. It's been almost a week. There's been a massacre at a movie theater, an explosion at a coffee shop, multiple murders at a hotel in LA…the list goes on. She could be hurt, and I can't do a thing about it cuz I can't find her…"

Just then Willow came bursting through the door.

"Giles! Oz is missing. He left my house the night before last and he never went home."

"Not a coincidence, Giles!" Angel said firmly.

"No I don't think so either. Who or what ever this is…I think it's thinning the herd. Oz was careful. That he's vanished now too…"

"Is ultimate badness? Duh!" Willow exclaimed. "Angel, what about Willy? Have you tried…"

"He skipped town, Willow."

"Bad."

"Yeah. I'm going to go to LA. Most of the stuff has happened there. I'll see if I can find anything."

"Yes. I hope you do. Are you going immediately?" Giles asked.

"Yes. I'm going to the mansion to get my car and then I'm leaving."

Out side the window Jason grinned. His master would love this new bit of information. He turned and quickly fled so he wouldn't be caught when the souled vampire left the house. He made his way to their new…place of residence. They were staying in a nice large loft apartment. He had killed the owners when they had left to go out for dinner and taken over the apartment. He smiled at the memory of how his master had rewarded him for his fore site. How the hell could Angelus been able to leave her when she had a mouth that could do that! Oh well. That wasn't his problem.

He reached the loft and went inside and quickly went to his master's room.

"Master, may I enter?"

"Of course. Jason, when is he gonna rise! It's been two days already!" Buffy whined. She had been growing impatient with the unrisen Oz.

"Tomorrow for sure. It never takes longer that three days."

"Good. So did you find out anything?"

"The witch knows Oz is missing and Angelus is panicking. He going to LA tonight."

"Oh this is too good! Where's the witch?"

"With the watcher. We could take them both out now. I know you said the Chase girl would be next but this opportunity may not present itself again." H said. He was worried that he had overstepped his bounds. She was always lenient with him but he had never objected to any of her plans before.

Buffy stared at him for a moment. She saw the fear enter his eyes. That was good.

"Yes. that sounds good. Cordelia isn't a threat anyway. Good work. We'll get them and bring them back here and chain them up in the living room…then you'll get your reward for a job well done."

A smirk lit Jason's face.

If it had been any other of her minions she would have punished them but something about Jason intrigued her. He was evil. There was no doubt about that. But all of her minions were evil so that wasn't it. Maybe it was because he was so eager to please her? Oh yeah. That was it! Not to mention he was totally hot! Buffy's musings were interrupted by a low growl followed by a tiny yelp of pain coming from the day be where Oz lay.

"He's rising, master." Jason said as he walked over to where the new fledgling lay.

Right before their eyes Oz's face twisted and changed into that of a vampire and he bolted up into a sitting position. He his body shook from the pain and Buffy murmured

soothingly into his ear till it subsided.

"Buffy? What's going on?"

"Everything will be clear to you soon Oz."

It took Oz a minute for him to get his bearings but once he did the first thing he said was: "When can I kill Willow?"

"We're going to do it tonight. Here's the plan…"

0o0o0o0o

There was a knock on Giles' door. Willow sprang from her place on the couch and ran to the door.

"Oz!"

"Willow…"

"Oh Oz, I thought something bad happened to you. Where have you been?"

"Um…I had to go out of town suddenly. Emergency. Sorry I didn't tell you."

"It's ok."

Giles came up behind them.

"Oz come inside and shut the door. You know it's not safe out side."

A small smirk lit Oz's face for a moment as he entered the house.

As soon as Giles had turn Oz pick up a heavy vase and knocked Giles out.

Willow gasped as Oz turned to her. She let out a blood-curdling scream as he vamped out.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her back on the couch and pinned her beneath him. In one swift motion he plunged his fangs into her neck.

He was tempted to turn her but quickly abandoned that idea because he knew Buffy was right. Willow would be dangerous.

Soon Willow was drained. He left her body on the couch and picked up Giles and left. He got into the van where the others were waiting and they drove off.

0o0o0o0o

When Giles came to he tried to rub a sore spot on his head only to find that his arms were bound. He looked up and found that he was chained up in what looked like a whine cellar except instead of wine there were chains.

_Nice one Rupert _Giles thought bitterly. _How the hell are you gonna get out of this one?_

0o0o0o0o

Ok sorry it took me so long to update. I'm suffering from writers block. This chapter kinda sucks. I know a lot of you are wondering where's the B/A. It's coming soon. Just a couple more chapter then you'll get it. I'm going to try to get out a chapter every other Friday till this is finished. It would be every Friday but I have other stories to work on. Sorry guys. Anyway Review Review Review! Luv ya!


	5. Really short chap Don't hate me!

**The World At Its Knees**

Chapter 5?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even this plot cuz it starts off in one of the original episodes. The Joss demon owns them. Dammit! Just don't sue. I'm broke any way.

Pairings: Buffy/Angel, Other pairings will follow.

Spoilers: Everything in Btvs is fair game. But 'The Prom' especially.

Rating: Pg-13 just to be on the safe side. Violence, language, but nothing too extreme.

Summary: A rewrite of 'The Prom'. Buffy reacts _a little_ differently to the breakup.

Warning: This is kinda angsty. I don't really like to write angst but I just had to do this.

Feedback: Feel free to tell me how crappy this is. Hugs! I love my reviewers!

0o0o0o0o0o

When Giles came to he tried to rub a sore spot on his head only to find that his arms were bound. He looked up and found that he was chained up in what looked like a whine cellar except instead of wine there were chains.

_Nice one Rupert _Giles thought bitterly. _How the hell are you gonna get out of this one?_

0o0o0o0o

Giles was trying to test his chains when he heard the sound of high heels on the steps followed closely by two other sets of heavier footsteps.

"Well, well. Look who's awake. Mornin' Giles." Buffy said sweetly.

"Buffy?" Giles asked in disbelief.

"No, no, no. Your little Buffy is dead. She who stands before you is a new being. Master vampire who will soon rule this hellmouth."

"How did this happen?" The watcher demanded.

"Angel."

"Angel! Angel did this!"

Buffy laughed. "No you moron! Angel couldn't do this. He's too weak and weighed down by his slippery little soul. No. Angel just caused it. But hey, don't feel bad about this. I don't. It was the best thing that ever happened to me."

Giles looked up into the face of the girl who was once like a daughter to him and gasped in horror as it became distorted with vampiric visage. He just hung his head and waited to be killed.

"Don't worry watcher. We won't kill you yet."

Giles head snapped up at this.

"We're waiting for someone I know you'll want to see again. And I'm sure he can't wait to finish what he started." Buffy said cryptically.

"What- what happened to Willow?"

"Dead." Oz answered walked forward from his place behind Buffy till he stood next to her.

"Oz?" Giles looked at Buffy. "That's why he was missing, wasn't it? You got him and turned him."

"Oooh! Smart watcher!" Buffy said mockingly.

"We're not gonna kill him?" Oz asked.

"Nope. We're waiting for you-know-who."

"Ok. Do we have to be so cryptic about it? Won't his fear just increase if he know what's gonna happen to him?"

"Yeah but Giles is getting kinda old. We don't want him to get a heart attack from worry."

"Right. Ok."

"You wanna go blow something up?" Buffy asked suddenly.

"Sure. I was getting kinda board anyway."

"Lets go then. You gonna come Jason."

"Yeah, of course."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Angel drove down the highway headed to LA when a feeling of dread washed over him. Something was gonna happen, he knew it. He had to go back to Sunnydale. He got off the highway and went the other way, back to Sunnydale.

He never knew what a mistake that was.

0o0o0o0o0o

Ok this was short but I wrote it in like 15 minutes or something. I'm slaking I know. Sorry. Anyway I'll probably update this again in a week or two and in the next couple of chapter I'll finally get rid of Angel's soul. Yay! I love Angelus! Just so you know. Anyway review please! Luv ya!


	6. Chapter 6

**The World At Its Knees**

Chapter 6?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even this plot cuz it starts off in one of the original episodes. The Joss demon owns them. Dammit! Just don't sue. I'm broke any way.

Pairings: Buffy/Angel, Other pairings will follow.

Spoilers: Everything in Btvs is fair game. But 'The Prom' especially.

Rating: Pg-13 just to be on the safe side. Violence, language, but nothing too extreme.

Summary: A rewrite of 'The Prom'. Buffy reacts _a little_ differently to the breakup.

Warning: This is kinda angsty. I don't really like to write angst but I just had to do this.

Feedback: Feel free to tell me how crappy this is. Hugs! I love my reviewers!

0o0o0o0o0o

Angel drove down the highway headed to LA when a feeling of dread washed over him. Something was gonna happen, he knew it. He had to go back to Sunnydale. He got off the highway and went the other way, back to Sunnydale.

He never knew what a mistake that was.

0o0o0o0o

As soon as Angel got within a foot of Giles' apartment he knew something was wrong. He quickly entered and was met with the sight of Willow dead on the couch. He rushed over to her and saw the wound on her neck and felt how cold she was.

_Who ever did this must have known I was leaving. _Angel thought. Angel quickly searched the apartment for Giles. Not finding him, Angel returned to the living room where he sat in a chair and put his head in his hands.

Angel was so wrapped up in his grief that he didn't notice the vamp watching him.

0o0o0o0o0o

Steven was ecstatic. His master and her two favorite minions were off blowing up a convenience store. He had gone to spy on the apartment and had seen the souled vamp return. When his master heard this maybe he would get a chance to be favorite for awhile…

Steven ran towards the small building and saw Oz locking people inside and Buffy and Jason setting bombs.

"Master! Master!"

Buffy turned and looked at him sharply.

"I thought I told you to keep watch!"

"I was! I did. He's returned. The souled one. He's back!"

"Well…this is a fortunate turn of events. Help Oz bar the people inside then we'll blow this place and can go and get Angel."

Steven did as he was told.

Buffy and Jason finished with the bombs and the four vampires backed away from the building. As it exploded the vamps reveled in the brief terrified screams and were sorry they didn't last longer.

Then, with Steven leading the way, they made their way to Giles' apartment stopping only to snatch a young girl and knock her unconscious and took her with them.

0o0o0o0o

Angel's head shot up as he apartment door opened. His jaw dropped as his beloved Buffy walked in.

"Buffy?" he quickly stood up and went over to her but stopped when she backed away.

"What are you doing here? I came to see Giles."

"Giles isn't here, Buffy. I think something happened to him. A lot of things have been going on. Where were you? We were worried."

"Sorry about that. Had to get away for a while. I think I know what's going on though."

"Really? The murders, the bombings, everything?"

"Yeah. This is really gonna get bad. "

"Yeah. Oz is missing also."

"No he's not. I know where he is."

Suddenly they heard a crash coming from outside.

"I think the vamps that have been watching this place are back." Angel told her.

"Lets go." She said picking up a stake.

She followed Angel outside where he was surrounded by vamps.

"Buffy, this looks bad."

Buffy picked up a brick and hit him in the back of the head and Angel crumpled to the ground.

"No it doesn't." She said sweetly to his unconscious form.

0o0o0o0o0o

As Angel came to he noticed that he was on his back and his hands and legs were bound and there was something on his head preventing hi from lifting it. He began to struggle but stopped when he felt something burn his face.

"The more you move, the more it will hurt." Said a male voice that Angel didn't recognize.

"What are you doing to me?" Angel demanded.

"Preparing you." The vamp answered cryptically.

"Preparing me for what? Who are you?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"I need a lot of answers." Angel snapped as he renewed his struggle.

"You're not doing any good. Your bounds are enchanted. The more you struggle, the tighter they hold you. And you're going to burn your skin if you bump my hand. Applying these sacred tattoos is tricky work. Not to mention the dye is laced with holy water and if it goes where it's not intended to it will burn you. As for who I am…well you're going to find out anyway so I might as well tell you. My name is Inigo, one of the master's minions."

"The master? You mean Nest? He's dead."

"Not Nest. The leader of the new order."

"And that is?"

"No more questions!"

"Hell no! Where is Buffy? What did you do to her!"

"Nothing. She wouldn't let me. Not yet anyway. I figure if I stay on her good side, she'll let me do a lot of things to her eventually. For now it's only Oz and Jason. Though I figure you'll be next once the ritual is done."

"What the hell are you talking about!"

"Everything in good time, my sweet Angel." Buffy's soft voice said from the door.

Angel looked at her and froze when he saw her face.

"Buffy?" Angel chocked out in disbelief and despair. "Buffy? No! Please no! Anyone but you…"

"Don't cry on my behalf, Angel. It is you who you need to worry about." Buffy said, her voice emotionless. "You and this world."

0o0o0o0o0o

Yay! I finally updated! Sorry it took so long but I was working on my other stories. This chapter was a bit longer so yay me. This was chapter 6 so I think Angelus should be running lose by chapter eight. The next chapter we deal with Angel a little more and we finally see Xander and Cordy. Review please! I don't know when the next update will be cuz I have other stuff to update but I'll try not to make the weight too long. Review inspire me to write faster also! Review Review Review!


End file.
